Memories
by Serenity24Luna
Summary: A collection of beautiful memories for sailor moon's most known couple: Usamamo (Usagi & Mamoru)! Things to deaths to births to Anything in between. Dedicated to Floraone and Lexilu54
1. Chapter 1: Bells

**Bells**

Usagi woke up next to no-one. Normally she would wake up next to Mamoru until she remembered what today was. She lept out of Bed and ran into the kitchen to find Mamoru making strawberry pancakes. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly around his waist. He chuckled as she stood on her toes to look at the pan.

"Exited much" he laughed as she opened the fridge. She smiles cheekily as she pulled out thestrawberries, cream, blue berries and butter.

"More like nervous that I would forget something" She giggled. He slid the pancakes off onto the pile and started cooking new ones.

"Don't forget we have to go to sliver melenium for the Royal wedding" he reminded her. She groaned loudly as she pulled out the ice-cream, syrup and the chocolate.

"That means I can't forget my brooch" she groaned. As she turned he kettle on.

"Coffee please Usako" he said quickly " that's why the girls are coming here to get ready cause you're more than likely to forget something"

"I know" she groaned as She stirred his coffee. "I've already seen you in a tuxedo and you already look to good" she teased.

"Well I can't wait to see my new clutz of a wife to spill something on the dress" he teased her. She rolled her eyes and took the 2 mugs to the table.

"Are the pancakes done yet" she asked annoyingly as she pulled out the box of pills. And took one of them. He nodded as he took another 2 empty plates and the stack of perfectly round pancakes. Usagi licked her lips hungrily as She took 3 pancakes and loaded the toppings. He chucked as she ate them quickly. After they had finished, she quickly ran into the bedroom and took off all her clothes and wrapped a pastel pink dressing gown around her. She walked back into the kitchen to find Mamoru dressed in his usual clothes with a backpack on.

"You going now" She complained.

"No not yet, I've still got an hour till I have to be at Haruka's place." He said as he lowered his bag. She sat on the couch and looked at him.

"And it takes 30 minutes to drive there so you've got 30 minutes to spare" she said cheekily as he sat down. He smiled.

"And how long until the girls are coming over?" He asked.

"30 minutes" she said before pulling him top her.

"You realise that your wearing nothing underneath this?" He said as he looked at the rope. She grabbed his hands and put them on it, telling him he can un-tie it. He did undo the rope and kissed her sweetly, lips moving lazily with hers. 30 minutes later, The door opened and Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Michiru, Setsuna and Naru came in. Mamoru quickly sat up as Usagi turns to face the opposite direction to tie her dressing gown up. Once she did, she came up to them all and hugged them. Mamoru grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I love you" she whispered. He smiled sweetly at her.

"I know, today I'm finally going to become a Tsukino and be with you forever" he whispered. She kissed him again.

"Love you too Usako" he said before leaving. She turned around and shut the door.

"Wasn't that enough kissing to last you the whole day?" Minako teased. They all laughed as they walked into the bedroom. Usagi put on her white dress. While the others put on rose gold pink dresses.

"Can someone help me" Usagi asked as they all were talking in the Corner. Minako came up to her and did her back zip up.

"You haven't changed a bit Usagi" Minako teased as she walked back over. She giggled cutely. They all started doing each others hair and make-up. Eventually it came to Usagi. They all stood and looked at her long, light blonde hair that was currently touching the ground. They laughed as they tied up her hair in a braided bun and let some of the hair that they couldn't fit hand downwards. Makoto quickly did her make-up and then they all put their shoes on. Usagi picked up her phone and brooch and put the top piece in her hair and ran down to the limo that Naru ordered.

"Bride first" Naru insisted as she stepped in. 30 minutes later they made it to the church. Usagi stepped outside of the Limo. Motoki and Haruka came towards them. They were both wearing a different shade of green for their ties and black tuxedos.

"Fuck, Usagi! Mamoru's lucky to have you! You look beautiful" commented Haruka. Michiru gave him a dirty look. "You look wonderful too Michiru" he said as he kissed her sweetly. Makoto, Rei, Ami and Setsuna ran inside so it was just Usagi, Minako, Naru, Michiru, Motoki and Haruka. The wedding started an Minako and Motoki walked In first. Then Naru's boyfriend showed up and took her inside. Next was Haruka and Michiru. Then it was Usagi. She had a bunch of flowers in her hands that were tied with a pink ribbon. The flowers were white to symbolise the moon (which no-one knew about). She walked in the church and Saw all her family and friends there. She turned to her attention to Mamoru who looked just speechless at the sight of her. She could hear people whispering in the background asked about her usual odango buns and how beautiful she looked. Usagi immediately blushed when she walked up to Mamoru and gave the flowers to Minako and Naru.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look yet?" He teased. She blushed and shook her head, trying not to break eye contact.

"No" she finally said quietly. He chuckled and took her hands and held them tightly.

After the wedding, Usagi and Mamoru left the church and he guided her towards a limo.

"What about-"

"Don't worry, I've got another one for them" Mamoru said as he opened the door. She stepped inside and sat down of the nearest seat. Mamoru passed Usagi her small, pink backpack and jumped inside. He sat directly next to Usagi and kissed her cheek as she rummaged through her backpack, trying to find her pearl, white sneakers. When she did, she quickly slipped them on and took off her heels and placed them in a bag. It was an hour and a half long drive as they booked the reception on the beach and Mamoru took Usagi somewhere else. He took her to the park where they first kissed. Eventually they made it back to the reception. There was a banner inside that read 'CONGRATS USAGI AND MAMORU' and there were tables with white cloths around the edge of the room with seats and a rectangular table at the front in the middle on the higher part of the platform. Mamoru and Usagi walked over to the higher platform, holding hands and stood behind their chairs. The room suddenly when silent and everyone's attention turned to Mamoru's. Mamoru was given a microphone and started making a speech. They all agreed to not give Usagi a microphone as there was lot of ways for things to go wrong.

"Both Usagi and I are really thankful that you offered your time to help us celebrate our special day." He began. He looked at her, who still was holding his and and smiling. "We would like to thank some people, to Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino who allowed myself to take Usako's last name and to allow myself into the family and to also allow me to take her as my wife. Unfortunately I have to talk for Usagi too cause we didn't trust her with the microphone" he said as everyone laughed. Usagi gave him an annoyed look but smiled. "Usagi would like to thank all of the following people: Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Michiru, Setsuna, Naru, Haruka and Motoki for supporting us all the way. Unfortunately, Chibi-Usa is unable to join us today but wishes us the best of luck and well enjoy yourselves" Mamoru finished looking at Usagi. She was smiling gently but her eyes were filled with tears. The noise returned as the music started playing and the cake was cut (because no-one trusted her with a knife and the cake). When Usagi and Mamoru got a slice of cake each, she started eating slowly and somehow without making a mess.

"You good there odango?" He teased cheekily as he smirk grew bigger. She nodded, finished what she was eating and smiled.

"Yeah" she finally said.

"Your being mature suddenly. What's up?"

"Nothing"

"What's wrong"

"Fine, I miss chibi-Usa" she said sadly. He smiled at her gently.

"So do I. but I know that when your 22, you'll be crowned queen of Tokyo and give birth to small lady" he said sweetly. She kissed his cheek and looked around at the crowd.

"Can I go find-"

"Yes Usako" he said annoyed. She stood up and tried to get him to come. He stood up and followed. She walked her way to the girls in the background.

"Usagi-chan" Yelled Minako. Suddenly, a really slow song started playing and people began to dance in the empty space.

"Usako, can I have this dance" he said as his smirk grew larger.

"Of course" she said as he dragged her out. She wrapped her arms around his form and hugged him tightly, bringing her head to his shoulders. He hugged her too as the swayed gently In time with the music.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" He asked cheekily.

"Nah, you haven't" she said sarcastically. He kissed her forehead sweetly. Nothing could ruin their special day.

* * *

_thank you all for reading my other fics and also HAPPY NEW YEAR! we've made it into the 22nd century. this fic will continue To have chapters uploaded only this month so read it while you can!_


	2. Chapter 2: Cries

**Chapter 2: Cries **

Usagi woke up in the middle of the night again. Not the first and definitely not the last time she had to get out of bed. Chibi-usa wouldn't stop crying, and he had only changed her diaper an hour ago. Mamoru was up, hugging her tightly as he could to make her stop crying. she left him in the bed and walked over to the cradle, where chibi-usa was crying. She picked up the baby girl who was wearing a pink onesie and had deep blue eyes and bright pink hair, which she knew would turn darker one day. Usagi sighed and tried to feed her, but she refused and continued crying. She had to Cary her around for 9 months and that was way better than this. She still was on the diet that Mamoru had set her but she would have a little secret snack while he was gone, but she barely had time for that cause she was looking after the baby 24/7.

"Shhhhhh" Usagi said quietly while walking around the room. Mamoru stepped out of bed sleepily and walked towards her. He pulled chibi-usa from her Arms and kissed Usagi gently on the head.

"I've got her" he whispered. Usagi shook her head and took her back.

"You've got work- SHHHHHHH- tomorrow." She said while handing him a set of earmuffs. He took them and kissed Both the baby and Usagi sleepily.

"Any trouble, wake me up" he whispered as he put his earmuffs on. They blocked out all the sound, including Usagi as she cried quietly with Chibi-usa. Usagi snatched her phone from the bedside table and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She tried to feed Chibi-usa again but she still refused. Usagi quickly checked her Diaper and changed it. Chibi-USA calmed down a little but still continued crying. Usagi tried to feed her again, and this time she finally accepted it. She had to deal with this enough hours in the day and she doesn't mind it, but when it takes away her two favourite things; food and sleep. She hates it. (Apart from the fact that's she's cute and Mamoru doesn't keep all the attention on the baby). Once Chibi-usa was done, she walked back into the bedroom and did a secret trick to Put her back to sleep. Chibi-usa of course did fall asleep quickly. Usagi put her in the cradle and walked back into bed. Mamoru had the earmuffs off and he was looking at her. She jumped back into bed, still crying as he hugged her tightly again.

"I'll stay home tomorrow, ok" Mamoru whispered. She shook her head.

"No, you go to work, I can handle small lady" she whispered tiredly.

"you need rest Usako" he said sternly. "I'll call my boss and tell him that I'm not coming in tomorrow and I'll tell him why"

"No, go to work. I can handle her" Usagi insisted as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Well I can't let you do all the work on raising the child. You've had to carry her for 9 months and you've stayed home for a month raising her. We're supposed to be a family which means helping each other out" he whispered as she checked her watched and sighed.

"Fine" she mumbled. "But you promise to let me eat ice-cream straight from the tub" Usagi said. He chucked and kissed her sweetly.

"Fine, ok then" he said "only tomorrow though ok" he yawned. She nodded and fell asleep. She woke up the next morning with no Mamoru next to her and small lady was somehow not crying. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Hey Usako" he said sweetly as he patted chibi-usa on the back.

"Hey" she yawned. As she walked over to him and kissed him. Chibi-usa was still crying loudly.

"Why is she crying Usa?" He asked confusingly. She smiled.

"Have you changed her?"

"Yep"

"Then she's hungry" she said as he took off one Half of her top and started feeding her. Within 5 minutes she was done and quickly put her top back on properly.

"I'll need you for that" he laughed as she started talking to her.

"Or you could just use the bottle"

"How?"

"There's powder over there, she likes that sometimes" Usagi said pointing to the cupboard. He laughed as she put her on her shoulder and started walking around quickly as the baby laughed cutely.

"The baby is nearly as cute as you" he teased playfully as she started making faces at her. She turned around and poked a tongue at him.

"Don't compare me to a one month old baby" she said annoyed. He chucked and pulled her into a tight hug. He smirked cheekily.

" don't forget you have paperwork to do cause, you know, you're Neo Queen Serenity." He said as he smirked. He smile turned into a frown quickly and the happiness drained from her face.

"Ugh, why! I hate paperwork! Can't you do it" she complained sadly. He chucked and shook his head.

"I'll come to you if you need help of if I need help with small lady ok" he said. She sighed and nodded as she walked away to the far corner of the room. She transformed into sailor moon and then tapped her brooch and transformed into her dress. Her hair turned a silver colour everything except her eyes and the golden parts of her dress were white.

"Back of to work! Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus won't expect me to show up" she said sadly. He frowned and pulled her over. He kissed her again, lips moving lazily with hers as if they hadn't seen each other in so long. But they haven't.

"If she needs feeding and refuses the bottle then I'll flick you a text ok!" He said sweetly. She nodded and walked towards the Door.

"If you need help, text me and I'll show you a few tips. Love you" she called out as she opened the door.

"Your ice-cream is in the freezer, love you too Usa!" He yelled before she ran out.

* * *

_Thank you guys so much for reading these little moments❤️❤️❤️ it took me 3 hours to write this one (cause there wasn't a draft to go off of). Thank you so much and I guess, HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**Jealously**

Endymion didn't know serenity was watching him from his balcony. But she was and she was furious as a red haired girls seemed to know she was there. She was flirting with Endymion and giggling at him.

"So, Err... Endy-" She said

"Beryl. 1. My name is Prince Endymion and 2. No" he said angrily. She sighed.

"Endymion" she flirted sweetly.

"Beryl, I'm already engaged" he said irritated. Her smile dropped.

"To whom?"

"Serenity"

"Why serenity" Beryl asked furiously. He crossed his arms.

"Cause I love her. She's trustworthy, Kind, Beautiful, sweet, caring, funny and a really good person. She is a little clumsy and may be not extremely smart but I love her" Endymion explained.

"But I'm beautiful, kind, trustworthy, sweet, funny, caring, smart and a good person. So why her when you have me?" She complained while flirting. He sighed loudly.

"You can't change the fact that I love her" Endymion said "I love her cause she's perfect to me"

"But I'M PERFECT" she yelled quietly.

"I don't care. I've never loved you Beryl. Haven't you figured it out yet?" He said angrily.

"Doesn't mean you caught her watching you doesn't mean you love her. You were like 'someone's watching me oh it's a beautiful girl. I immediately love her' that and your suddenly engaged" she said furiously.

"No it wasn't like that Beryl and you know that we started off as friends." He said furiously.

"Bye" she huffed as she turned her heel and strode off. He turned around and walked back to the palace. He walked inside and found serenity on his bed, facing the opposite side of the door looking downwards. He took off his shoes and came and sat next to her.

"Endy... Are you... Cheating on me... With that girl" Serenity stutter suddenly. He kissed her neck down to her shoulder, leaving red marks to where he kissed her.

"No serenity... I was telling her that I'm engaged to you honey" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Why do you love me... She seems so perfect and I'm... Well I'm...

Not. I'm a klutz and I'm not smart when-"

"You are perfect The way you are sweetie" Endymion interrupted. She turned at him surprised and frowned.

"Why... How...since when?" She stuttered confusingly.

"Since always" he said. she quickly hugged him around his core. He chuckled as she looked up at him.

"Love you" she whispered. He kissed her sweetly. His lips moving lazily with his at a steady pace. She let him go and walked towards the bathroom. 5 minutes later she walked out, dressing in her nightgown and jumped on the bed. Endymion was only wearing his boxers. She kissed his cheek and shuffled next to him. He stopped reading and looked over towards her. He kissed her again, she moaned and she moved her hand towards his charcoal-black hair. The next morning they woke up next to each other completely naked. She kissed him awake and he turned to look at her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Serenity quickly slipped her night gown on and her panties while Endymion slipped on his boxers and his dressing gown and ran towards the door. Serenity laid back in his bed, as if she was asleep.

"Hey... Dad?" Endymion asked shocked. His father saw serenity as she laid on his bed, pretending to be asleep.

"Hey... Son... Is that. Serenity? In your bed? Don't tell me you guys did it. Don't tell me you had sex? You not even engaged yet" his father said suspicious.

"No" Endymion lied. "Umm I forgot to tell you something well... Serenity and I are engaged and have been for 4 months" he said nervously. The King smiled.

"Congratulations son. Umm, Kunzite wanted you downstairs by about lunch" he said as he backed away. Serenity stirred as if she was waking up. Endymion turned to look at her.

"I was planning to spend the week with her. Is it urgent?" He asked.

"Not really I don't think. I'll go tell them that you can't make it ok" he said as he walked away. Endymion shut the door and looked at her.

"Ummm Endy" she said shocked and nervously. He smiled and sat next to her. "I forgot to take my pills yesterday" she said nervously. He smiled and cuddled her up next to him.

"Doesn't matter does it. We'll be fine ok" he assured her. She hugged him as traces something on his chest with her fingers.

"But what if I end up pregnant?" She asked scared. He frowned and looked at her belly.

"Do you want to be pregnant? Do you want to start a family? Your the one who keeps this child alive for more than a year." He said concerned for her. She shrugged.

"Do you want to start a family? Do you want me to birth a child and become the father of it?"she asked concerned.

"I do want to start a family and become a father but it's really up to you" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Well even if I end up pregnant or not... Well I'm not taking that pill. There could be a baby that just got conceived last night inside of me and I feel as if that's murder if I take the pill so. I guess it's a... Surprise!" She said nervously. He nodded understandingly. She smiled and kissed him.

"Serenity, what happens if you don't conceive our child?" He asked confusing. She shrugged.

"We can make sure that happens right now" she said as she pulled her night gown off of her body. He threw his dressing gown off into the corner off the room and kissed her demandingly.

"Endy" she moaned into his mouth. He stopped and she got her dressing gown and put it on. She ran over to the communicators and made sure they were all off and shut the doors.

"Now where were we" she said as she took of her dressing gown and kissed his sweetly.

* * *

_Sorry about the late post again! I've been really busy. This chapter is dedicated to Sailornekochan! Your a super star. Reviews are love!_


	4. Chapter 4: Tears

**Tears**

**WARNING - this chapter contains sadness and more sadness (I cried) if you are not comfortable and/or suffer from PTSD, do not read this chapter. This isn't the cute and fluffy chapters I normally write.**

Mamoru was in the chair next to her hospital bed. Usagi was in the hospital bed, half way through giving birth. When She did give birth. Something felt odd. Mamoru stood up realising his 22 year old wife wasn't happy, wasn't even celebrating. He thought she would just have a little rest when suddenly, the heart monitor machine started beeping. He hot pushed out of the room and the door slammed in his face. The curtains from the little door window were shut too.

"Usako... What happening. THATS MY WIFE" he said angrily and sadly. The girls turned around shocked to see he was crying.

"Mamoru-chan?" Makoto started.

"What happened" she asked shocked. He sat into the chair and looked down towards the ground and shook his head.

"Is she ok? You would know right?" Ami asked. He nodded to the last part.

"I kind of don't know! W...what do I do? I can sense she is currently alive but I have a feeling that could change" he cried. He looked up. Everyone was crying as he turned to quickly see the doctor walking out of the room.

"Is my wife ok, what about the baby. Please tell me their both ok" Mamoru said as he tried to hold back the tears. The doctor sighed as he asked Mamoru to come with him into her room. He was her beautiful body lying on the bed peacefully. He cried as he took her hand. It was warm still.

"She's on life support" he said as he closed the door. He looked at the doctor and Usagi back and forth. He shook his head to get rid of the tears.

"Usako, you have a child... Please usako" he begged to her while crying.

"We have to take her off life support in a year. If she doesn't wake up" the doctor said sadly. Mamoru looked at her and the doctor again repetitively.

"No, no..no... No I can't... I love her... Please don't leave me usako" he cried. The doctor opened up the door ready to walk out but stopped.

"Your daughter is in the nursery. You have to take her today. If she wakes up, you wife would love to see her. Can I let the others-"

"No, don't let them in. Can I have a key to her room so I can visit any time?" He asked sadly. He nodded.

"I'll ask the reception to sort you out" he said sadly as he walked out. He accidentally left the for open and Rei came stumbling in.

"oh my... No... Usagi-chan!" She cried as Mamoru turned around.

"Please just leave, I'll talk to you in a second" Mamoru said. Rei walked out and shut the door. Mamoru touched her golden strands of hair and kissed her cheek.

"Please wake up, I'm so sorry" he begged. Still no reply came. He walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. Everyone was watching him scared. He sighed.

"She's unconscious and on life support" he managed to say. Most of their faces grew shocked and started crying.

"Can we see her?" Minako managed to say through her sobs. Mamoru shook his head sadly.

"I can't let you see her like this. It's already crushed me entirely and now all I might have left is Chibi-Usa... She's the only image of her mum that I can look at right now. She's adorable, I'll go get her" he said as he scrambled off into the nursery. He asked the nurse for his baby girl and she gave her to him.

"What are you going to call her?" She asked as she looked at the tear-stained, sad man in front of her. He threw a gentle smile and looked at her.

"Usagi" he managed to say without crying.

"After her mother! How is she anyway?" The nurse asked. He swore anyone... No everyone knew Usagi. She was so friendly, social and bubbly and people only knew him because he was her husband and now a father to her daughter.

"She's unconscious and on life support" he mumbled. The nurse nodded sadly. He walked away with Chibi-Usa in his arms. He sat outside her hospital room and everyone came to look at her. They all smiled Happily but sadly from Mamoru and chibi-usa's loss.

(6 months later)

Mamoru was set to care after Chibi-Usa until Usagi came out of her deep sleep. He cried himself to sleep every night. Chibi-Usa had said her first word now, but it wasn't dada it was mama. She also had figured out how to crawl everyday had been into the hospital to see his wife, lying in bed and on life support. Why couldn't it be him that was on life support while she was spending time with her daughter. Chibi-usa's strawberry coloured hair had grown longer very quickly.

"Mama" he heard chib's (chibi-Usa) say from her playpen. He cried sadly as he picked up his own daughter and walked towards the front door. He stepped out and walked into the hospital for the first time today. He walked in and swiped his key-card to get inside her room. She was still beautiful as she laid there every second unconscious. He'd put chib's onto her lap and watch her as she laid there with her asleep. It was sad but also joyful. There was flowers everywhere in her room. There were also little individual flowers from her hair too.

"Yes Chibi-Usa, that's your mama. She isn't awake right now and she can't hear you" he said as chib's looks up at her face. She poked her nose and turned around to her hand and squeezed her finger. Suddenly the heart monitor machine went off again and Mamoru called for the doctor, picking up chib's and walking out o the room. 3 hours of constantly waiting the doctor walked out of the room shocked. Mamoru stood up quickly as chib's tried to get inside the room.

"we've turned off life support" the doctor said. Mamoru turned depressed and sad. A tear fell from his eyes.

"Dada. Mama, mama!" Chibi-Usa said urgently.

"Your wife, she's alive. But we told her to take some pills to reduce the stress and to make her sleep" the doctor said. Mamoru gasped and turned his attention to chib's.

"Dada, Mama" chibi-Usa said cutely as she scrunched her nose and giggled.

"Can we see her" mamoru asked scared. The doctor nodded and Mamoru swiped his key-card trough the swipe card monitor and opened the door. The curtains were closed all the way around apart from the other side where the Windows were. He grabbed the curtain anxiously and opened it a little. She was still asleep. Chibi-Usa had stopped giggling.

"Mama" she said sadly. Usagi stirred. Mamoru looked up and placed chibi-Usa on Usagi's lap. She sat up and looked at the 6 month old laying on her lap and cried joyfully but sadly.

"Chibi-usa! Mamo!" She cried happily. She moved over to make room for him in the bed. He didn't refuse, he just sat next to her and watched the infant as she bonded with her mother.

"Mama, Dada" Chibi-usa said cutely. Usagi giggled and hugged her.

"It was her first word" Mamoru blurted.

"What?"

"Mama" chibi-Usa said again happily. Mamoru chuckled.

"She first said a few weeks ago, when I told her you were her mother" mamoru said as tears ran down his face "I didn't care if she said 'dada' as long as she knew you were her mother then that's all that mattered" Mamoru added. She smiled as chib's-Usa climbed up her white hospital dress towards her top-half.

"Someone's hungry and she's demanding for it" Usagi teased.

"That sounds like a person I know" Mamoru teased. She giggled and rolled her eyes. Mamoru stepped out of The room so Usagi and Chibi-usa could be together for a while and Usagi could feed her for the first time. She texted Mamoru when she was done and he opened the door. He walked in and after 5 minutes of watching the infant play games with Usagi and how she awwwed at everything that Chibi-usa would do. Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru walked in with the 6 year old Hotaru around them. Then Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami walked inside. They all surrounded Usagi with happiness and tears in their eyes from how much they missed her.

"Is this Chibi-usa?" Hotaru asked curiously. Usagi nodded as Chibi-usa stared at Hotaru and Hotaru started at chib's. It was a perfect day. Basically the whole town was glad Usagi was alright and well.

* * *

_Thanks for reading this chapter. I know it's sad but I really wanted to write a chapter where Usagi was giving birth to Chib's (my nickname for her) and there was some issues and NO I didn't want to kiss Usagi. It's just another perspective._

_Reviews are love!_

_Dedicated to Sailornekochan and serenityangelrose ! ❤️_


	5. Chapter 5: Royalty

**_Review Questions-_**

**_Guest- Serenity feel like she is murdering a person that is growing inside of her if she took the pill. As the fetes is actually a person._**

**Royalty**

Neo Queen serenity was looking out from the crystal palace balcony. King Endymion was walking around Crystal Tokyo with their daughter; Usagi Small Lady Serenity. She was sad as she couldn't be a mother, a wife and a queen all the time. She was basically the queen all the time. She didn't have her old life back as Usagi Tsukino and neither did Mamoru. Small lady was 5 ongoing 6. She turned around knowing that she had things to do rather than watch her husband and daughter spend time together. It was as close as herself he could currently talk to and spend time with.

"

King Endymion sat on the bench with his daughter, Usagi Small Lady Serenity.

"Daddy" she said sadly.

"Yes small lady"

"Why can't mommy spend time with us anymore?" She asked sadly. He looked back at the crystal palace. She hugged his arm cutely.

"Mommy's always busy. I barely see her to sometimes. She comes back from her study at midnight sometimes" The King explained to his daughter. She smiled.

"at least I've got you daddy" she said cutely. She was almost a splitting image of her mother and she had a huge heard like her too, but with her fathers intelligence.

"I'm going to go back inside and see mommy ok?" He said as he stood up and looked back at the crystal palace.

"Can I go and see Pluto daddy?" She asked as she stood up and walked with him. He nodded.

"Of course, just don't tell your mother that I let you. Ok?" He said. She smiled and ran to the palace door,letting herself in.

"

King Endymion knocked on his wife's office door. He opened it and saw the queen leaning her chin on her palm while readying something at the desk. He came over and kissed her cheek.

"Hey love" he said. She just sighed and continued reading. "Sweetie? Are you ok" he asked concerned. She nodded but didn't say anything. "Hun, come on. Take a break! You've been at it for weeks now" he tried to convince her. She drew a line on the page and then turned to him.

"Go away" she mumbled and she opened the next document. He sighed.

"Why?"

"I'll meet you back tonight ok?" She said irritated. He frowned sadly and sighed.

"I know you hate it love but please! Take a break. Do you know how much this is hurting small lady to not be able to spend time with her own mother? And how much it's hurting me?" He argued. She threw him the 'please just leave me alone' look and returned to the document. He kissed her neck and made his way down to her shoulder.

"Please just go away" she said annoyed. He stopped and stepped back. Somebody knocked on the door and opened it.

"Excuse me your highness but somebody would like to see you" the lady said. Neo Queen Serenity nodded and stood up.

"I guess I should be leaving then" Endymion sighed as he walked towards the door. A young lady walked in and sat on the chair opposite from the queen.

"

Neo Queen Serenity made her way back to her royal chambers. She opened the door to her bedroom and found King Endymion lying asleep on the bed. She got changed into her crop top and shorts and laid down. He stirred and pulled her towards her tightly around her waist. She moaned quietly and tried to wriggle free from his grasp but he was Holding her too tight.

"Please stay usa" he begged. She moaned as he kissed her back several times.

"I can't-" she moaned. He kissed her cheek.

"We have our time tonight and then you spend time with your daughter tomorrow" He bargained. She groaned as she turned to him.

"But Mamo-Chan... What about... All the paper work... And documents and...-" she moaned as he kissed her neck and shoulders.

"Ill deal with it later ok" he said. She nodded and turned go face him.

"Ok, deal" she breathed before she kissed him sweetly and moaned into his mouth.

"

The next day, the King did all her paperwork and read all her documents. She never was the intelligent one so there was stacks everywhere. He got through about 1/2 of them by midnight.

Meanwhile the Queen spent all day with Small lady and Diana. She finally got to talk to Luna and Artemis and all the other sailor Guardians.

"Mommy, do you love me still because you never seem to spend time with me?" Small lady asked.

"Of course I love you Small lady! I love you so much that I carried you around for 9 month in my belly" the queen smiled cheekily. Small lady smiled and hugged her mother. "Mommy's just always very busy."

"What about daddy, he says you never spend time with him" small lady added. The queen sighed and picked up small lady, carrying her on her hip.

"I spent time with daddy last night, we talked and he's doing my documents and work for me. While I spend fun with my favourite little girl" serenity said sweetly as Small Lady giggled cutely.

"Can we do this again mommy"

"Of course small lady, I love you very much. Come on let's go back into the palace" she said sweetly as the 2 walked back to the palace.

* * *

_**Thanks so much for reading! ❤️ you all so very much! Don't forget to check back my poll on my page. It's REALLY important otherwise I won't be able to focus on one fanfic! Don't forget to also follow and favourite both me and my Fanfics and leave a review! Cya**_

_**Dedicated to: reason2diekid1 , lexilu54 , usagi1000 , Skyjadeprincess ! Love you all and a special thanks to SailornekoChan ! ❤️ you all**_


	6. Chapter 6: Don't ever leave me

**Don't ever leave me**

**(Break up arc in season 2)**

Mamoru left usagi for a reason. The only reason was to protect her. He still loved her, and he always will. He knew he broke her heart but when sailor moon asked why Tuxedo Mask left her he was stuffed.

"I don't like weak girls" he said to her before running off. Why did he say that? He knew it wasn't true and she believed him for it? She would've taken him seriously for his words and tried to become stronger. Or maybe she'd move on to someone else. He would've been heartbroken if she moved on. But when he saw usagi and she asked why he broke up with her in front of Makoto and Ami, she fell over and started crying. He wanted to help her up but he didn't.

"I have my reasons" he said before walking away. He could feel her pain and sadness from what he had done.

After another fight sailor moon and the sailor Senshi won, usagi chased after mamoru to a dock. She flung herself around his chests and hugged him. He couldn't resist the urge to hug her back. They kissed and then they broke apart she was pissed.

"You piece of shit! Don't EVER leave me AGAIN!" Usagi cried as she poked his chest hard. He chucked and hugged her again.

"Never Usako, I love you and only you" Mamoru chuckled sweetly.

"Why did you leave me Mamo?" She asked. "Was it about the dream and was it me?"

"It wasn't all about the dream but it was about you too. I'm sorry I just had to protect you. That dream-"

"Will never be real" she interrupted. He nodded and walked away while holding her hand.

* * *

_**Sorry it's a short one today. I watched the break up arc and was like "OMG I NEED TO USE THIS FOR MEMORIES" as I wanted it to be a little more explanatory than the actual anime... anyway don't forget to review this chapter and follow and favourite both Serenity24Luna and this fanfic and all my other fanfics.**_


End file.
